


Breakfast Scene

by misura



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Breakfast, Domestic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[title says all]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



The kitchen smelled of bacon and eggs. The second was fine; the first was going to be trouble.

"Now, I'll admit that I can't talk to animals, but somehow, I really doubt they'd like being eaten." Layla wrinkled her nose. Will sent a quick prayer to whatever deity watched over meat-eaters that his stomach would be smart enough not to grumble. (It smelled _good_.)

"How'd you know?" asked Warren - of course it was Warren; _Will_ knew better than to ask questions like that. "Maybe all pigs dream of becoming tasty breakfast."

Will winced. Layla frowned, which was one level up in badness from nose-wrinkling. "Well, I haven't caught _you_ offering yourself up for breakfast."

"Oh. Would you like me to?" Warren asked. Will was slightly amazed he'd let the implied name-calling go. "Because I'm sure that could be arranged. With some strawberries and whipped cream, maybe?"

Layla flushed. "I - made with milk from free range cows?"

"Happiest cows in the whole damn world. Word of honor," Warren said, which Will knew just meant he'd grab the first milk carton he could find at the supermarket that had a vaguely animal-friendly sounding term on it (or just a smiling cow). Layla probably knew that, too.

Then again, when the offer was Warren, whipped cream and strawberries, even _Layla_ couldn't keep focused on the whipped cream for too long.

Sometimes, Will wished he was less Mr Nice Guy and more Mr Hot and Smoldering.

"That sounds ... nice," Layla said.

Warren flashed them a grin. "So, with that to look forwards to tomorrow, what can I make for you today?"

"Cheese omelet, please," Will said quickly. Before his stomach would convince his brains that, really, getting to eat one of Warren's omelets with bacon would be worth getting a disappointed look and possibly a modest lecture from Layla.

"Could you make that _two_ cheese omelets?"

"Sure thing."


End file.
